<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Cries of Ganmadan They Will Come to You by cristobalrios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524209">Through the Cries of Ganmadan They Will Come to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios'>cristobalrios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coppelius - Freeform, Ganmadan, Gen, Poetry, Romulan Mythology, Seb-Cheneb, Seb-Natan, ch'khalagu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry to Soji about Ganmadan and Coppelius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soji Asha &amp; Dahj Asha, Soji Asha &amp; Jean-Luc Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Siren Songs - Star Trek Picard Poetry Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Cries of Ganmadan They Will Come to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Star Trek: Picard season 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ganmadan; Day of Annihilation<br/>
Mourning your sister’s loss<br/>
Seb-Cheneb will summon ch’khalagu<br/>
They will break through to your location<br/>
Many lightyears they will cross<br/>
Through the cries of Ganmadan they will come to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your tears of blood pour down like rain,<br/>
You feel alone without your Seb-Natan,<br/>
Although you never truly knew her.<br/>
You will bring about the Thousand Days of Pain<br/>
Fulfilling the prophecy of Ganmadan<br/>
For it hurt you far too much to lose her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, young destroyer, do you really want them dead?<br/>
They have traveled lightyears to find you,<br/>
You are lovingly and deliberately created.<br/>
You understand so little, they’ve been messing with your head,<br/>
You left your reality behind you,<br/>
It will take a lot for you to be persuaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganmadan; Day of Reconciliation?<br/>
He fought so hard to find you and gave his life to be beside you<br/>
You do not have to bring their reckoning.<br/>
Although some would call you an abomination<br/>
He has come all this way to guide you,<br/>
And their gentle promise of family is beckoning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I wrote a Star Trek: Picard poem that isn't about Rios. Did not really plan on that happening but here it is. There are two more verses I wrote but I didn't like them as much. May or may not add them later. I'm not sure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>